


can we go back to bed?

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Zutara, Pregnant katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Zuko wakes up to Katara's side of the bed empty.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	can we go back to bed?

He wakes to find his wife’s side of the bed empty. “Katara?” With light feet, he pads across the room, peeking into the bathroom before peering down the dark corridor. Finally, he finds her in the kitchen, crying over a bowl of dry cereal. “Katara?” He quickens his pace, scooping her into his arms.

“Zuko, there’s no milk,” she shivers against him, and he draws her further into his warmth, placing a tender hand over her stomach, swollen from pregnancy.

“And you want milk for your cereal?” Zuko’s able to fill in the blanks. At her tearful nod, he feels his lips twist into a light smile. “I’ll make a quick run to the store so you can have your cereal. And once you’ve finished your cereal, can we go back to bed?”

Her smile is bright as she nods. “Thank you, Zuko.”

He kisses her gently. “Of course, Katara.”


End file.
